Language Barriers
by Idril narmolanya
Summary: What would REALLY happen if an OC got dumped in middle earth.


This is for all of those fangirls who like to write about their Mary-Sues being transported into Middle Earth, and falling in love with Legolas. This is what would really happen you idiots!

Disclaimer; I don't own Tolkien, I just admire him more than anyone else.

Just to clarify the language that the characters are speaking-it's supposed to be Westron, but since everyone in the books spoke it, Tolkien didn't need to translate it, so I had to make it up myself.

Language Barriers.

Mari-Angela was fed up. Her father had taken away her pocket money, and grounded her for a month. 'I have such an awful life' She thought, as she turned off the advert for an orphan charity, and flung herself down on the bed, where she landed on her copy of Young Miss. Tossing her bouncy, long blonde hair over her shoulder, she opened up the magazine, to a page about Legolas and Aragorn. There was a picture of the two on one page, Legolas looking sexy as ever, and Aragorn looking as if he didn't know what a bath was. 'Idiot' Mari-Angela thought. She hated Aragorn, the way he messed around with poor Eowyn, his stupid nobleness. Mari grabbed a black marker, and scribbled all over Aragorn's face.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside her room, and quickly turned off the light, dived under the covers, and went to sleep.

When Mari woke, something seemed strange. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that all around her were trees. She was lying on some sort of soft moss, and there was a beautiful sound of far away singing filling her ears.

Suddenly, a man walked up to her, and kneeled down beside her. He had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and.....Pointy ears! Mari-Angela started-it was Legolas!

"Il androth mal sundor?" Asked Legolas.

"What?" Replied Mari. Legolas seemed confused by what Mari had said.

"Kah loun das tenm?" He tried again.

"Legolas, what are you going on about?" Asked Mari again, worried that her beloved elf might.....God forbid have some sort of mental disorder.

Legolas looked utterly perturbed. "In quan lo famn" He said, and hurried away. Mari lay back on the soft grass, and tried to clear her mind. She had somehow been transported to Middle earth.....Her beloved elf had some kind of mental problem.....And now he thought she did too! How was their destined love ever to blossom?

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short by Legolas' return. With him were two people. A beautiful elf, dresses in white, and a tired, weather-worn looking man, dressed in leathers.

"Galadriel!" Shouted Mari, and Galadriel looked at her, surprised. Then Mari realised who the man was, and a scowl dawned on her perfect face. "Aragorn" She snarled. "I hate you" Aragorn looked more than a little surprised at Mari, partly because she knew his _real _name, partly because of the look on her beautiful features.

"Iln namre can rae?" Asked Aragorn.

"What are you talking about you stupid ranger?! I hate you! I don't want to talk to you!" Mari shouted, and looked desperately at Legolas for support. Aragorn said something quietly to Galadriel, as Legolas looked away, feeling uncomfortable. Mari was thinking about her many feelings, when suddenly, a deep, enchanting voice filled her head.

"Who are you?" It asked. Mari automatically replied, and told the voice what had happened, and where she was from.

Galadriel, who had had her eyes fixed on Mari-Angela all this time, looked away, and spoke to Legolas and Aragorn for a time. After a while, they seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, and all three turned to look at Mari in an angry manner. The voice filled Mari's head again.

"A servant of Sauron was said to have left Mordor in the early hours of this morning" It said, this time it was deeper, and angrier. "You speak a language none of us understand, and we are all well travelled. The only language of this earth we do not speak is the Black speech. And your 'story' is far from beliviable. Therefore, we belive that you must be that servant. Goodbye." And with that, Legolas shot Mari-Angela with three arrows, and she died.


End file.
